Never Trust a Pretty Witch With An Ugly Secret
by Sugarquils21
Summary: What happens to a tightly bonded group of teenage witches when their former leader goes missing? Find out how the girls survive along side Harry Potter and his friends in a school of magic. -Teen Wolf and Pirates of the Caribbean may be added in eventually-
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first story I've done… I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but please be kind to me and give me lots of feedback!

[In Spencer's Barn]

The four soon to be fourth years are all giggling and sipping something that one of the girls got a hold of while their parent's backs were turned. They were blasting 'Don't Trust Me' by a muggle band Emily and Alison had found earlier in the summer.

Just then the lights flicked off and the music came to a halt.

"What happened?" Asked Emily a little panicked.

"It must be the storm" Spencer put in as Aria said "Lumos" in a hushed voice. The tip of her wand went bright and the other girls followed suit.

The door bugged making an eerie noise and Aria whispered to the other three "Something's out there". The door started to creak open even more. "You guys" Hanna said worriedly as they all got up and huddled together. As they started making their way to the door, they heard a glass shatter. With wands at the ready, they were waiting for whoever this was to come forward.

"Gotcha!" Shouted Alison as she came into sight.

All four girls shrieked and then breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't funny, Alison! Anyone of us could have blown you to bits!" Spencer said upset.

"Well you didn't, and I thought it was hilarious." Alison sauntered over to a chair as the other girls followed and sat in a circle.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé yet?" Asked Hanna trying to change the subject and lighten the situation.

"No, Not yet" Was all Alison replied with.

"I am loving her new video" Smiled Emily.

Alison obviously saw an opportunity to wave Emily's secret over her head "Maybe a little too much, Em." She passed the glass to Aria who started to drink.

"Careful now, drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets" Spencer chuckled.

Alison didn't like the look that arose on Aria's pale face. "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us all close." She smiled at all the girls, diffusing the situation "Drink up".

Aria woke up in the barn and only saw Emily and Hanna. "Em?" Emily and Hanna's heads popped up on the couch.

"Where are Ali and Spencer?" Asked Hanna confused.

"We don't know…" Aria replied as she got up and walked to the barn door seeing Spencer arrive. "Ali?"

"She's gone... I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream."


	2. Chapter 2

This is background info on all the characters and what's been happening for the past two years.

Spencer Hastings- In Ravenclaw, has one sister (Melissa Hastings). She is very smart, semi-athletic (is on the Ravenclaw quidditch team), tall, skinny, and has brunette colored hair. Her father Peter Hastings works high up in the Ministry of Magic while her mother Veronica Hastings works in the Department of Justice. Everyone in her family has high achievements and they were a long line of Slytherins until Spencer was sorted into Ravenclaw causing an uprising in her family household.

Hanna Marin- In Hufflepuff, an only child except for her step-sister Kate. She has dirty blonde hair, is fairly tall, doesn't partake in sports, and has a good eye for fashion. Her mother Ashley Marin is recently divorced from Hanna's father (Tom Marin) and works for the Gringotts bank. Hanna hasn't seen her father in a while now and started shoplifting with her new best friend Mona Vanderwaal who is also in Hufflepuff.

Emily Fields-In Hufflepuff, an only child, lives with her mom and dad Wayne and Pam Fields. She is tall, athletic, a little shy, and has long dark brown hair. Her father Wayne is an auror for the Ministry of Magic and her mother Pam is a stay at home mom that was always taking care of Emily and her best friends. Emily is co-captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team and Ben Coogan, her new boyfriend, is the captain.

Aria Montgomery- In Gryffindor, she lives with her younger brother Mike, her mom and dad, Ella and Byron. Ella works for Beauxbatons academy of magic while her father is a former chaser for the Bulgarian quidditch team and now works at Durmstrang as a teacher. Aria is short, has dark long hair, and is extremely athletic as she is trying to live up to her father's expectations of her being a famous chaser as well.

Harry Potter- (What happened in the first two books still happened to him except Aria was there for a lot of it and sometimes her friends were too). Harry and Aria became close friends but he never hung out with her much when she was with Alison and her other friends. Harry didn't have a problem with any of them but Ron wasn't very fond of Alison since she was a Slytherin and sometimes made nasty comments. (Same with Hermione and Ron).

Draco Malfoy- Draco was going through troubling times as people were expecting more and more out of him. The Dark Lord was now giving him jobs to do and he couldn't mess up or it would cost him his life. But he still found room to pick on Harry and his friends... all except one. He couldn't bring himself to be harsh to her, she was forgiving and understanding. And even though he'd only spoken to her a couple of times, he couldn't help himself from feeling the way he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! So this is my first story I've done… I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but please be kind to me and give me lots of feedback! And do not own these characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling and Sara Shepard.

It was September 1st, a year and a day after Alison DiLaurentis went missing. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were determined to find her but their search was cut short as for they had to leave. They all had to go home and get their things to get on the train for Hogwarts. Except for Aria.

Aria's parents were making her go to a new school for a year for some change in her life. She thought it sounded ridiculous; she'd had enough change in one day to last a whole lifetime. But unfortunately, Aria's parents got their wish and she was off to Durmstrang with her brother Mike. Well, they only got half of their wish. They wanted Aria to go to Beauxbatons where her mother taught but if Aria was going to any school other than Hogwarts, it was Durmstrang. Luckily for her, her father could pull some strings since he works there and let her into the all-boys institute for just a year.

-A year later-

[Spencer's p.o.v.]

I finally got on the train, trying my best to avoid Melissa. But that wish was short lived as she came up behind me when I was trying to find an empty compartment. "Come sit with me and the other prefects Spence, it will be good for you" Melissa smiled almost comfortingly.

'Hell no.' I thought, but just as I was about to voice this Melissa cut her off. "It's not like your friends are anywhere to be found, and besides, you should meet some new people. You were always glued to those girls; maybe Alison going missing is a good thing"

My eyes widened, I didn't think Melissa would ever dare say something so cruel. "I'll come with you." I smiled politely "I'll come with you too please mommy and daddy" Then my facial expression hardened "but if you ever, ever say something like that again about one of my friends, you will be the one missing."

Melissa's lips tightened and she turned around leading a grinning Spencer following along behind her to the prefect's compartment.

Emily was with Ben, walking down the train while trying to look for the other girls when some friends pulled them into their compartment. Part of Emily wanted to leave, she wanted to walk out and go look for Spencer and Hanna but then the other part of her wanted to stay where she was with her boyfriend and friends. Well, her other friends. The girls would understand... right? It's not like they talked everyday anymore .Before she knew it the thought had vanished from her mind as she got caught up in conversation with Susan Bones about the new year.

Hanna walked down the train as she saw Mona poke her head out of one of the compartments and wave her over. Mona was totally improved, as was Hanna. Hanna sped up just a little to make her way to her new best friend. "Finally! I've been here forever! Do you know how many people I had to tell to get lost because they wanted to sit here?" Mona wailed.

"Calm down" Hanna slid the door shut "It's not like you'll catch a disease from telling a couple of people to go away."

Mona rolled her eyes and they immediately engaged in conversation about anything and everything.

[Aria's p.o.v.]

'I am so grateful to be back, don't get me wrong, Durmstrang was amazing and all but… I felt like something was missing. And of course, something is, Alison. Alison has been missing for a year and it's still breaking me in half. But I'm not so sure that's what I feel like is missing. I feel like I've been missing something else…someone else.' I finished writing the last couple words down and as if on cue my younger brother Mike pulled out my ear bud singing "Were here!" in my right ear and I couldn't help but cringe at my brothers pitchy performance.

I smiled as we unloaded all of our stuff and pushed it through the platform. But when we got there, I couldn't find any of my friends. There was only 10 minutes left to get on the train so me and Mike hurried up and said our goodbyes and then unloaded our stuff onto the train.

Once we were on, Mike immediately found his friends and joined them in their almost crowded compartment. I remembered how Alison used to have us sit all the way in the back of the train. I smiled to myself, hoping that when I got there and opened the door I'd see their warm, smiling faces looking up at me. Since I didn't know where else to go, I walked all the way to the back of the train and slid the last compartment door open. It was vacant. Just like how my life has been for the past year.

I didn't care anymore; I hoped my friends were having fun without me as I stood in the center of the compartment. Not realizing what I was dong I turned around and slammed the stupid door shut as hard as I could taking it off its track and sending it into the hallway with the kick of my foot. The sound of the door crashing into the wall and the glass cracking brought me back to my senses.

I didn't dare pop my head out of the door because I already knew people were staring down the hall waiting to see what idiot made this mess. I pulled out my wand and was just about to fix the door when it had started repairing itself and fastened itself back down on the track. Then, it slid open and in came Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes when he saw it was me "I was about to do that" I said 'great, now everyone is definitely going to know it was me' I thought.

"My god, you did that?" Malfoy sneered.

"So what if I did?"

"What the hell are they feeding you over there at Durmstrang?" Draco asked as he stalked his way over to the seat across from where I was standing, propping his feet up.

"Was that a fat joke?" I snapped at him.

"So what if it is?" He mocked me, smirking wildly "No, what I mean is that last year, you couldn't lift a quill. And now all of a sudden you're the Incredible Hulk."

I laughed until I remembered who I was talking to. "So what do you want?" I asked seriously.

"Well I was just checking all the compartments but then I so kindly repaired your door for you after your little… episode." Draco said almost harshly. "So I guess now I'm just waiting for a 'thank you Draco, you're my hero'" He finished.

"Well that's not going to happen so just get out." Aria stated blankly remembering why she was so upset and took it out on the door.

Draco stood up almost immediately, his face a little too close to Aria's but when she tried to step back, the other bench was blocking her heels from moving. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you may be pureblood but you're just as worthless as the mudbloods you surround yourself with." And with that he opened up the door and shut it coolly once he was out. He stopped right once she couldn't see him and whispered "I'm sorry" almost so quiet that he couldn't hear.

But she did hear. She heard it all and she couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy being sorry? It's not like she could share it with anyone because even if she did, what would she say? "Yeah Draco Malfoy said he was sorry so quietly that he almost couldn't hear it but I could" Because that would go over real well for her…


End file.
